outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Variants
The Variants are one of the main antagonists of the game. They are inmates and patients that roam the halls of the asylum. __TOC__ Background Most of the Variants have pale skin and mutilations, likely having to do with the experiments they were once exposed to. They differ in ways that some are thin and weak, while others are massive and brutally strong, such as Chris Walker, who is a commonly seen Variant. Their clothing ranges from standard psychiatric attire to ripped and torn shorts. The Brothers, however, are naked. There are some Variants that are quite sane, an example being the Variant in the Sewer who questions whether Wernicke is deceased, and the Pyromaniac Variant in the Cafeteria in the Male Ward who explains that he would rather die than stay in the asylum, and points Miles towards the exit. There are also other Variants who are not permanently hostile and attack only if the player moves into close proximity, others who assist, or hinder the player with cryptic hints or stories, and Variants who ignore the player completely. Characteristics For the most part, the humanity of the Variants' seems to have left them at some stage during their torture, instead turning into sadistic, cruel and ruthless pursuers. Others tend to become terrified (e.q. hiding under beds; One that crawls away after attacking you when he jumps from the wheelchair he is sitting on near the beginning), others seem masochistic (e.q. one banging his head into a wall in different places), and a few keep their level of sanity and are slightly helpful. Some Variants seem to be followers of Father Martin as they are in religious robes. Among their abilities is their physical strength and stamina; being able to smash doors, pull out organs, destroy reinforced glass and chase after victims. Even though most of them are insane, they still retain some intelligence, proven when they track down Miles' hiding spots, listen for sound and even set up ambushes, such Variants include Richard Trager and The Brothers, who are also capable of opening and closing doors. Trivia *Although most variants are somewhat mutated or altered, there are some that have no physical changes at all, such as the The Brothers. *Many Variants are barely conscious, while some, on the other hand, have some knowledge of what's happening. Many Variants that are conscious of their actions, however, make the choice to cause harm to Miles and others. *Many Variants around the asylum seem to fear Chris Walker. This is hinted when in the beginning of the game as Miles approaches the security room a Variant can be head mumbling about how Walker is just going to find and kill them all. *Many of the Variants around the asylum engage in Necrophilia (Having sexual intercourse with a corpse). *The new variants are now seen in Outlast Whistleblower.But a few of them possibly is the old variants appear in Outlast List of special Variants Pyro.png|Pyro Walker_in_the_Sewer.png|Chris Walker Richard_Trager.png|Richard Trager Walrider1.png|The Walrider The_Brothers2.png|The Brothers Character list Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Variants Category:Spoilers